


Sixteen

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, but this is more about nanako, there is souyo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: Earlier this morning, he’d gotten a text from his Uncle:>I got Nanako a phone for her birthday today. Expect a call sometime in the afternoon. The number is...Souji already had the number saved in his phone, of course, but he decided to pretend that he had no idea who was calling him anyway.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> I kept seeing posts on Twitter and other social media that it's Nanako's birthday today, and she'd be 16 this year, and I wanted to write a little fluff piece about that! But I didn't want to put it into 'June 22nd' because 1) that's about Yosuke's birthdays, 2) in June 22nd they already live in Inaba and it wouldn't make sense for Nanako to call Souji when she could just go visit him, and 3) I didn't feel like having to write around the pandemic. So it's a one-shot!

Souji’s phone rang, and although this wasn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence, it still made him hold up a hand to indicate that he wanted Yosuke to pause the conversation they were having. Souji’s friends mostly texted him, that much was true, but he’d been expecting a call today. Earlier this morning, he’d gotten a text from his Uncle:

> >I got Nanako a phone for her birthday today. Expect a call sometime in the afternoon. The number is...

Souji already had the number saved in his phone, of course, but he decided to pretend that he had no idea who was calling him anyway.

“Hello? This is Souji Seta?”

“Big bro!” came Nanako’s cheerful voice through the speaker, loud enough that even Yosuke heard. 

“Nanako! What a surprise, this isn’t the number for the house phone!” he played up, and heard Nanako giggle.

“Daddy finally got me my own cell phone! Now I can call you whenever I want, and send you pictures of all the cats in Inaba!” Nanako cheered.

“Oh, will you?” Souji asked, legitimately excited at the prospect. The only person that sent him Inaba cat pictures any more was Kanji, and he was so busy with running the textile shop that he didn’t have the time for it much nowadays. Yosuke leaned in close to him so that his mouth was close to the receiver.

“Nanako-chan! Happy birthday!” he exclaimed.

“Oh, Yosuke is there too? Hi Yosuke!” Nanako replied. 

“Happy birthday,” Souji echoed, his voice more calm. “Did you get the presents I sent you?”

“Oh I… Um, I think so!” she replied, then probably leaned away from the phone. “Daddy, did some presents from Big Bro come in the mail?” Souji didn’t hear a response, but Nanako continued. “I got them! I’ll open them up later, okay?”

“Sure,” Souji replied. “Was I the first person you called on your new phone?”

“Yeah…” Nanako replied, clearly embarrassed. Souji laughed.

“I’m honored,” he said. “You’d better get to opening your presents, right? I’m sure I’m not the only one who sent some.”

“Yeah, Teddie should be stopping by to deliver mine!” Yosuke added.

“Really? Wow!” Nanako replied. “Yeah, it looks like I got a lot of presents from you and Daddy and your friends and…”

Souji listened as she listed off everyone that had sent or delivered a present to the Dojima residence. There were a lot. She deserved every single one of them, though.

“Oh, Big Bro, are you and Yosuke going to make it this year for the culture festival? My class is doing a café!” Nanako announced cheerfully. 

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Souji replied. “We both got the go-ahead to take off time from work.” 

“Yay!” Nanako cheered. “Okay, Big Bro, I have to go now. I think Teddie just showed up. I’ll talk to you later!”

“Bye Nanako!” Yosuke said, Souji echoing the sentiment but, again, a little quieter. 

“Sixteen, huh?” Yosuke asked, as Souji pocketed his now quiet phone. “Dang. Where did all the years go?” 

“She’s the same age we were when we got our Personas,” Souji pointed out. “We really were just kids going around solving murders and fighting Shadows.”

“I’m sure that sixteen year old me would have objected to being called a kid,” Yosuke laughed. “But you’re right. Wow.”

“And I’m glad her class is doing a café,” Souji continued. “I don’t think I could handle it if they were doing a speed dating thing like we did.”

“Listen, I know it was a bad idea. I acknowledge that. But the rest of the class voted for it, so it’s  _ their _ fault!” Yosuke protested, as the pair continued their walk through the early Autumn air, on the way back to their apartment.


End file.
